They Don't Know How to Let Go
by mishka-chan
Summary: The past defines who we are. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi can't let go. Sasuke is willing to let go for Naruto. Kakashi can't be with him anymore. Sasunaru KakaObi


Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Do what you have to do," by Sarah Mclachlan. Nor do I own Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. I wish I owned one the other or both. Or even a portion of their talent. But if I did I probably wouldn't write yaoi. Which brings me to my next point.

Warning: This is Yaoi. That means boy x boy. There is also shouta. That means love with a minor. (i.e. Kakasaku, Kakanaru, Kaka- anyone under 17. By the way in America 17 is the age of sexual consent.) So this will not contain explicit content. Oh yeah and a smidgen of incest. (i.e. Uchihacest.) But it is all kind of shonen-ai. So… yeah let's go onward.

They don't know how to let go.

By: Mishka-chan

Naruto-;

Sasuke hit me across the cheek. "Get away from me, dobe." I could feel my cheek swelling with a bruise, but I ignored it in favor of looking at my gorgeous teammate.

"I can't Sasuke. Not this time."

_**What ravages of spirit **_

_**Conjured this temptuous rage**_

"Why Sasuke? Why are you doing this?"

"Him."

"Itachi?" At that time you glared at my mention of his name. And looked like you were about to hit me again. He thought it over and settled for glaring at me. "I will help you Sasuke."

"No, you make me weak. He is my beast."

"I think he loved you. I think he still loves you." For that I did get smacked.

_**Created you a monster**_

_**Broken by the rule of love**_

"I am leaving."

"No! I can't let you go."

"Bull, you are doing this all for Sakura-chan." You spat the name like some distasteful bitter poison.

_**And fate has lead you through it**_

_**You do what you have to do**_

"Sasuke there are other ways."

"What ways?"

"I- don't leave."

"What is left in this shit hole for me?"

I remained silent. He answered for me.

"Nothing. There is nothing." I was about to protest. He must have seen the look on my face.

"What? Who? Sakura? She is a little annoying whore! Kakashi? He's a fucking incompetent lazy ass. Who then Naruto? Neji? Shikamaru? Ino? Kurenai? Tsunade?"

I looked up hoping he would stumble across my name. He never did though.

_**And fate has lead you through it**_

_**You do what you have to do**_

I finally mumbled a name. He leaned toward me and said. "Repeat that a little louder dobe."

"Me?" Sasuke laughed in my face.

"No one wants you Naruto. Not even the whore, the lazy ass pervert, the old hag, the Hyuuga, the other lazy ass, or that fat ass, Chouji. Face it, if those dumb asses wouldn't want you, why would I?" He disappeared after that. I woke up in the hospital. When I told Kakashi that I was going after him.

_**But I have the sense to recognize that**_

_**I don't know how to let you go**_

He said to let him go.

"I can't do that Kakashi. I don't know how. Teach me not to care. Teach me not love him."

Kakashi--;

Everywhere I go I see pieces of you, pieces of what we had. I wonder if Naruto feels this now, in regards to your cousin. I know even after all these years it still hurts me. Everywhere, the same thing happens. I see images of you. I want them to stop… and yet I never want them to stop ever.

_**Every moment marked with**_

_**Apparitions of your soul**_

I have tried to escape you but I find it impossible. I had always tried to find someone to replace. I couldn't though.

_**I'm ever swiftly moving**_

_**Trying to escape this desire**_

I only know one place I can still be near you. I still go there everyday. I still can't talk about you. It hurts too much. The only place I can go.

_**The yearning to be near you**_

_**I do what I have to do**_

The only reason I don't just stand over your grave and kill myself is that I have to help those idiots. The only reason I move is because I am forced to. I miss you Obito.

_**The yearning to be near you**_

_**I do what I have to do**_

I have realized that I should move on. Everyone tells me too. Even those who knew everything about us. I still feel it though. Everyday. I still feel it. The pain of seeing you die, right before my eyes.

_**But I have the sense to recognize**_

_**That I don't know how to let you go**_

"Kakashi you have to let go eventually." Kurenai said from behind me as I stood in the rain and stared at the stone of your sacrifice.

"I can't."

"Find someone else."

"It's not that, it is that I don't know how."

_**I don't know how let you go**_

Sasuke--;

I feel it in my stomach, in my chest, in my head, everywhere. I feel the pain. I can't do anything. It is like a burning. I felt it before. It is like guilt, it is like what I saw in my mother's eyes. What I never saw in my brothers. It is what I have never known. It is a love. Everytime I see blue, or orange. Everytime I sleep. Everytime I use Chidori. You, you, you, you, you… It is all I ever dream about, all I ever think about. It is slowly eating away at me.

_**A glowing ember burning hot**_

_**Burning slow**_

I can feel it in my chest. I can't ignore it anymore. Feel it shaking and rumbling in my heart. I know I only need you. I know I lied to you. But… I can't belong to you. Everything I ever was belongs to him. But I can't live like this.

_**Deep within I'm and shaken**_

_**By the violence of**_

_**Existing for only you**_

I know it is impossible to be with you and not hurt you. For the millionth time though I am going to be selfish. I will do what I have to be near you.

_**I know I can't be with you**_

_**I do what I have to do**_

I will be back with you soon Naruto. I will be there tonight. I can't be with out you there are two that I can't let go of you and Itachi. But for you I would let go of my very soul. Almost like I did for Itachi. I know I shouldn't use you for my own gain but I will do what I have to.

_**I know I can't be with you**_

_**I do what I have to do**_

Naruto—Sasuke--; double applies to both.

I saw him again. I held him in my arms. He was there and he said he wasn't leaving again. He won't go. I won't go. I couldn't forget him and he couldn't forget me. I know he can't forget the other either but we can be together. I don't hate it anymore.

_**And I have the sense to recognize But I don't know how to let you go**_

Kakashi--;

I stood over your grave again. They fixed it; they are together. I won't have to stay here anymore. There is no place here for me. My place is by you.

_**I don't know how to let you go**_

Sasuke--;

I lay a white flower on the grave. Naruto is crying. I hope you know what you did to us. But I suppose I would have done the same. We will all miss. One last time I read the stone.

"Hatake Kakashi

He didn't know how to let him go

May they be together in that end."

_**I don't know how to let you go**_

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"I came to be with you."

"You baka! I didn't want you to do anything stupid like that. You should have gotten someone else moved on!"

"I didn't want to, also I didn't know how. I doubt there is a way. I missed you. I love you."

"Baka! You just waltz on up after killing yourself for me and expect it to be okay again."

"You did the same."

Obito stalled in his ranting. "Yeah well it is different…"

Kakashi laughed and hugged the boy. "I missed you."

_**I don't know how to let you go**_

A/N: that is the end. Please review.


End file.
